


Heartbeat

by sinofwriting



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Damien finally gains the courage to kiss Y/N.





	Heartbeat

There’s a nervous energy in the air as they stand outside of Y/N’s apartment, on her doorstep. The only reason it’s present is due to the winding down of the night, of their third date together. Damien runs a hand through his hair, letting out a small chuckle when he realizes they got to date number three and they’d only kissed on the cheek.

“I would invite you in, but I know you have to shoot tomorrow.” The smile she gets because she remembered his schedule is breathtaking and her heart starts to beat faster as he also inches closer.

He nods, “Yeah, but maybe we could get coffee when I’m on break if you aren’t busy?” 

She ducks her head, hiding her smile. “That sounds good to me. Text me when you know when your break will be?” 

“Of course.” 

She moves to unlock her door, but he gently grasps her wrist before she can. She looks at him in confusion, before understanding settles over her when his free hand moves to cup her face. They lock eyes, Damien’s flickering to her lips before looking back. He can feel his nerves disappear as they move so close that their lips are brushing against the others, eyes fluttering shut. The feeling of her slightly chapped lips against his, makes his heart stop. Only beating again when she pulls away and their eyes meet.


End file.
